


Omegaverse Ryan Ross x Male Reader

by nsfwboyslut



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alpha Ryan Ross, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Smut, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 09:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17958140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfwboyslut/pseuds/nsfwboyslut
Summary: “Please Alpha, please make it stop, it hurts so much Alpha, I need you."





	Omegaverse Ryan Ross x Male Reader

It started this morning; your first heat. You woke up rock hard and your sheets almost completely soaked. A strange fire burned in your tummy, it was almost unbearable. You tried everything, jerking off, fingering yourself, but nothing could satisfy the little burning fire. Eventually you decided you'd call in sick at work and stay home. You shuffled uncomfortably to the kitchen, making yourself a bowl of cereal and then heading into the living room, where you snuggle up in piles of blankets and watch Netflix for the next three hours.  
Until you're interrupted by a sharp tap on the door.  
You groan, sliding out of your blanket pile and approaching the door. Your mouth watered slightly at the scent that came from it, and your aching cock twitched in your sweatpants. The scent only becomes stronger as you swung the door open, seeing your friend Ryan standing there.  
“Hi Y/N!” He says, grinning. You just stare at him, shifting uncomfortably in your spot. Then the smell hits him.  
His eyes dilate and his face flushes. “Oh- are you on your heat?” You nod, scratching your arm and looking down at your bare feet, face red. “Do you want me to leave? I can leave you alo-”  
“No! No, you can stay, I'm just watching tv.” You blush at your outburst. Ryan's alpha scent was starting to make your knees tremble.  
You've always had a small crush on your brown haired alpha friend. You loved spending time with him, and he was more than a little affectionate with you. You were often torn between wanting to snuggle with him and wanting him to fuck you against a wall.  
He steps in, his mouth watering at the scent that filled the house. He could feel his alpha senses kicking in, and he grabbed you by the arm and pulled you into the living room. Sitting down on the couch, he pulled you to sit next to him and cuddle into his side. You did so more than willingly, breathing in his scent and trying hard to focus on the TV.  
Seven episodes of Friends later, you had fallen asleep, buried in Ryan's embrace. Ryan smiled down at your sleeping face, when a wave of heat flooded his nose. You start twitching in your sleep, whimpering and muttering incoherent words. Suddenly you jerk awake, a whine escaping your lips.  
“Please Alpha, please make it stop, it hurts so much Alpha, I need you,” You say, tugging at Ryan's shirt and almost crying. Ryan can feel his pants growing tighter. You crawl into his lap, nuzzling into his neck and panting into his ear. “Please Alpha, please claim me, mark me, I need your knot so bad.”  
At that Ryan pushes you off his lap and onto the couch, climbing on top of you and slamming your lips together. You moan, tangling your fingers in his hair and grinding up into him. He grabs you through your sweatpants, thumbing the head and biting your bottom lip. You let out a whine, pulling at the hem of his shirt until he disconnects the messy kiss to pull it off, almost ripping yours when he tries to take it off. His lips are back on yours as soon as you’re both shirtless. Your skin is on fire, your chests are pressed against each other, both you and Ryan trying to get as close to each other as possible.  
His hand plunges into your sweatpants and wraps itself around your throbbing cock. You let out a loud moan, your hips bucking into his hand. Sweat is pouring down your body, and the raw heat and need that bubbled in your belly made everything even more scorching. You needed to get your clothes off as soon as possible. Luckily Ryan had the same idea. He backs up, pulling your sweatpants down and onto the floor, and struggling to unbutton and remove his own jeans and boxers. Once they’re off, his lips are back onto yours, even more desperate than before.  
He wraps his fingers around your cock, jerking you off while kissing down your neck and chest, sucking as many hickies into the skin as he could. Eventually his lips make their way to the base of your throbbing erection. He drags his tongue up the shaft, swirling it around the tip before taking you into his mouth. You moan at the warmth and wetness of Ryan’s mouth, relishing in the steady bob of his head over the length. You were coming all too soon down his throat. He pulls off your cock with a pop, his hand pumping his own rapidly. However, moments later, you were rock hard once again, wrapping your legs around Ryan’s waist to pull him closer.  
“Please fuck me Alpha, I need your knot so bad, need you inside me,” you beg, your fingers tangled in his messy hair, his head nuzzled into your neck, sucking more hickies into the skin. His hand snakes down and he plunges two fingers into your wet hole, pumping them in and out to make sure you were ready.  
He quickly pulls them out and guides his cock to your hole. You let out a choked moan as he finally presses in, your body near overheating and the feeling of finally having an alpha’s cock inside you somewhat relieving. Ryan wastes no time as he quickly thrusts into you, growling low in his throat as your scent nearly sends him into an animal-like rage. His pace was relentless, forcing moans past your lips at every thrust.  
“A-ah-Alpha!” you gasp, your legs gripping his waist tightly. His head is buried in your neck, tongue tracing over the gland located there. “You like it when I fuck you with my big cock? Mm- like it when I breed you like a bitch? Fuck, gonna knot you so good, make you all mine, my Omega,” he growled in your ear, feeling his knot swelling up. The heat was unbearable, the craving for the Alpha's knot making you that much more desperate. He kisses you aggressively, tongues wrestling as his knot became so swollen he could only push in in short, rapid thrusts.  
“Mmmf, gonna cum baby boy, gonna cum inside you ‘n knot you ‘n make you mine,” he mutters, his hand wrapped around your throbbing cock. You were trembling, the need to cum and to be knotted so overwhelming you could hardly see straight. With one final thrust, Ryan was cumming hard, his knot locking you into place, his teeth digging into the gland on your neck.  
“A~Alpha!” You scream as the feeling of finally- _finally_ being knotted sends you over the edge, cum spurting up your chest, Ryan's scent washing over you like a tidal wave, completely engulfing you.  
As you come down from your high, Ryan rubs your skin soothingly; roaming over your back, squeezing your thighs, caressing your cheeks, tracing over the many hickies that littered your chest and neck. Your hands tangled in his hair, pulling him in for a soft kiss. Not separating from the kiss, his arms scoop you up, carefully situating himself so he's sitting up on the couch and you're rested in his lap. You smile, resting your forehead against his, your fingers playing with the tips of his hair.  
“Thank you,” you murmur, resting your head in the crook of his neck.  
“Anything for my Omega.”


End file.
